Reunited
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Quintessa reunites with her son Quantum after millions of years apart


She did it...Quintessa was successful on draining the life force out of unicorn and cybertron was looking like it's old self again quintessa glanced at optimus and smiled "Cybertron lives again." The transfer was complete unicron is dead.

Optimus stared at the reborn cybertron then at quintessa "you...monster."he growled quintessa frown and put her hand over her heart in a hurt many "Monster?",try savior i brought cybertron your home back to you and you call me monster?!" Quintessa floated to Optimus prime's face then looked at Cade and Vivian "why do you care about them they hunted you down killed your friends and still you defend them Ungrateful..." Quintessa stopped mid sentence as she felt something no someone familiar and near and dear to her quintessa looked to the stars and gasped softly then looked back at optimus with a distasteful scowl "keep your planet and precious humans my true creation is calling me." Then she teleported away optimus looked up as Dragonstorm landed next to him then Scoffed "and don't come back."

**Miles away**

A ship carrying Freya and a grown up Quantum flew across the cosmos Quantum has learned everything these past million years he learn how to control his powers which were similar to quintessa he could even shapeshift and his favorite form to take is a 70 foot python. Quantum has been dreaming to finally meet his mother.

"I can feel her Freya mother is close."Quantum stated with excitement Freya looked to the stars then her eyes widened as quintessa appeared in front of them in a blue flash quintessa stared at them but then kept her eyes locked on Quantum who put his hand on the glass and quintessa did the same "mother?"quantum asked with hope quintessa smiled warmly "yes my darling."

Quintessa teleported in and she and Quantum embraced in a long hug then they pulled away quintessa holding quantum by his shoulders looking him over "my...how you've grown." Quintessa said caressing his face.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you mother I've been told by Freya everything about you." Quintessa looked towards Freya with a raised eyebrow "everything?" Freya shook her head "he's exaggerating i only told him about how you brought cybertron and it's people to life and gave birth to him." Quantum looked towards Quintessa "I've learned everything about my powers including magic." Quintessa laughed "can't wait to see but first set down on that planet."quintessa said pointing towards a green planet which Freya landed on "Quantum wait here."quintessa said then she motioned Freya to follow her outside.

The planet was covered in forests and jungles.

Quintessa hovered in front of Freya with her arms crossed "i told you everything about me including the people involved in my life,Quintus Prime The Quintessons the Quintillions,even the Inappropriate naughty things and you didn't tell him any of that?"quintessa asked with a little anger in her voice.

Freya gulped nervously "y..yes i felt that when your paths crossed you would tell him yourself and to be honest would you want to know about your mother's inappropriate adventures?" Quintessa stared for a minute until her face softened "good girl Freya." Then quintessa put her hands behind her back "thank you for raising quantum but...from this day forth it's a mother and son thing." Then she raised her hand with electricity crackling.

**With Quantum**

Quantum waited patently until the door slid open and quintessa floated in without Freya. Quantum looked around "where's Freya mom?" Quintessa closed her eyes "she chose to remain here she felt her job in raising you was done." The ship began launching Although Quantum was confused but decided not to question his mother.

After hours of flying Quintessa put the ship on autopilot then turned to Quantum "Quantum there's some things Freya didn't mention because i wanted to tell you myself." Quantum looked at Quintessa worried.

**1 hour later**

Quintessa told Quantum everything Freya didn't from her past The Quintessons the Quintillions and his father Quintus Prime however she wasn't truthful as the title Great deceiver still fused to her dna she told him The Quintillions murdered him in coldblood and that they betrayed her for no reason after she gave them everything hearing this angered Quantum greatly as he asked one question.

"Where are they?"


End file.
